


A Very Bad Awful No Good Hilarious Idea

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorky domestic Avengers, Everyone loves Coulson really, M/M, Minific, Pranks, Ship not really mentioned, Short, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank goes south. Then, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bad Awful No Good Hilarious Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for all them min-fics lately.

>      "This was a t-t- awful idea," Fitz said, and earned himself a faint smile from both his companions.   
>       "No, it'll be fine," Simmons said, trying to keep her voice level.   
>       "Yeah, you can hardly even notice the-" Sky broke off, stifling a giggle in her hand. The three of them were crouched in the ceiling over Coulson's room, admiring their fine prank.   
>                             ~   
>       "You did WHAT?!" Mac yelled, and they shushed him hurriedly. "That's amazing," he continued, voice bright with laughter. "Do you have a picture?" Fitz showed him and he fell over.   
>       "I-it's good, right?" Fitz said, and Sky and Simmons high-fived.   
>       "I don't know," said May's voice from behind them. Everyone froze.       
>       "Sharpie mustaches are a little overdone," agreed Bobbi, from further back in the shadows. "But I think that the real genius of this particular design is that the Sharpie *goatee* is styled after Tony Stark's."  
>       "Did you know ahead of time," May said, pausing to fight back a small betraying smile. "That Coulson has a meeting with Stark, Romanov and Barton today?"  
>       "..." started Simmons  
>       "..." finished Fitz  
>       "Well. We're screwed," Sky said, voice in a slightly higher pitch than usual.   
>       "We're going to die," added Fitz conversationally.   
>       "Don't worry," said May.   
>       "We'll take care of it," Bobby finished  
>                              ~  
>       "They did WHAT?!" Coulson said.   
>       "And since we figured it would be a good idea to call in someone you trust, we called up Barton," Bobbi said.   
>       "You... You called Barton?" Coulson said weakly.   
>       "And he said he knew a girl that could get that Sharpie off your face very easily. Leaving the face, even." Bobbi continued blithely.   
>       "Don't worry, sir." May said, deadpan. "I definitely collected at least half of Agent Romanov's cameras before letting them in." Coulson rubbed his temples.   
>       "Who all is 'them'?" he said, in a tone not generally associated with patience.   
>       "Surprise!" said Darcy, and Clint and Tony were high-fiving and Nat had probably already taken a picture and May and Bobbi were looking smug and he was pretty sure that the others were all hacking into the video feed from the movie room. He knew he ought to be embarrassed but he was just happy and flushed and glad to see his idiotic and, well, unique friends. 


End file.
